


Over The Bend

by orphan_account



Series: professor layton fics [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Laytontober, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crow has something to show Luke.---------------------------------------------------------Inspired by day one, "Curiosity", of Laytontober.
Relationships: Crow/Luke Triton
Series: professor layton fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Over The Bend

The gentle breeze of the October air nipped at Luke's face. The grass brushed itself against his shorts, leaving little droplets of water onto them. The droplets formed dark stains onto his shorts. 

The small boy looked over at his friend who's face was buried into his scarf. His skin blended into the light brown colors of his scarf. His short black hair drooped over his eyes. His dark eyes fixated onto Luke.

"What do you want to do today, Crow?" Luke asked, tilting his head. Without uttering a word, Crow nodded. Luke scooted closer to the boy and smiled. He threw his arms around him and pulled Crow close. The boy blushed and buried his face into his neck. 

Crow hugged Luke tightly as the hug continued. He felt oddly safe with him. It felt _nice_.

Luke pulled off the hug and looked at his friend with a smile. "What do you want to do now?" He beamed. Crow blinked at him and quickly looked away. He looked down at the grass and began to fiddle with a strand of grass. His blush continued to grow ever so slightly.

Crow gave Luke a side glance. "How well do you know Misthallery?" Crow asked. Luke cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'how well do I know it'?" He asked. "I'm just curious as to what the mayor's son knows of his own home." Crow replied, chuckling a bit. He ripped off the blade of grass and tossed it to the side.

"What do you have in mind, Crow?" Luke asked and placed his hand onto his. Crow immediately turned red at the contact. He pulled away and looked down. "It's really nothing much. Just a little place that I go to." He muttered under his breath. "What did you say?" Luke asked, getting more close to him. Crow fell silent. "We should shut up and head there." He said and jumped to his feet. Luke, while giving him a smile, stood up. He dusted off the back of his pants and began to follow Crow.

The two walked past pathways leading back to Misthallery. Luke looked over his shoulder as his home, a giant brick mansion overlooking the town, began to fade from view. He looked over at Crow as the two began to hike up a hill.

The trees towered high above the two. Their orange leaves dangled from the branches and swayed in the wind. The leaves below crunched underneath of the soles of their shoes. Crow looked over his shoulder at Luke and smiled at him. He reached out a hand to him and watched as he took it.

"I think you're going to love this place."

The two reached the top of a hill. Small little patches of daffodils were scattered all about. The hill towered above the same little town. The view was incredible with a full view of everything. The small little houses, the canals, the _everything_. It was breath-taking.

Luke gasped upon seeing the view. "Cr-Crow!" He exclaimed with surprise. Crow smiled down at the boy's bewilderment. "I knew you would love it," Crow said. Luke was transfixed on how much he could see. He could see quite a lot of the town from his bedroom window but, this was a whole new world compared to that. 

Luke turned around and looked at Crow. "Why did you want to bring me here, anyway?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Crow looked down at his feet and bit his lip. He dug his face into his scarf. Luke stepped towards him and pulled down his scarf, revealing his tomato red face. 

"Is there something you need to tell me, Crow?" Luke asked.

Crow swallowed and hesitantly nodded. "What is it?" Luke asked. 

Without warning, Crow's lips met Luke's. Luke's face flushed red at the contact. Crow, however, hugged him close as he kissed him. Luke's lips felt so _soft_. He expected them to be soft but not this soft. He felt ecstatic. 

Crow pulled off the kiss. Luke sucked in a deep breath and looked at him in shock. Luke raised his hand to his lips and felt them. "Did...did you..?" He stammered. 

"I love you, Luke Triton." Crow said. 

Luke's surprised expression warmed up into a loving one. His cheeks flushed pink and he beamed. "I love you too Crow." He said. 


End file.
